Black Eyes and Best Friends
by Basketballer43
Summary: This is my first one shot. It's about Kendall and Maddy, my OCs. But the title kinda gives things away. Its better than it sounds... I hope. I kinda suck at summarys so just R&R!


**This is my first one shot! I'm also working on 'What Life is Like Now'. This is a one-shot with Kendall and Maddy as teens. They're about fourteen. This isn't KND, but I do own Maddy and Kendall, who are KND operatives. Or now TND operatives. But just in case, I Don't own the KND.**

* * *

**NO POV**

Maddy McKenzie and Kendall Drilvosky were warming up. Softball season was finally here! And they both were really excited. For practice, Maddy was at bat and Kendall was pitching. "Ya ready?" Kendall asked.

"Whenever you are!" Maddy told her. For some stupid reason, Maddy wasn't wearing her helmet. And whenever Kendall's pitching, that's a big mistake. Kendall swung her arm around and the ball came flying out of her hand. Maddy swung at the perfect time, the ball went into the outfield.

"That was a nice hit! Kendall complimented.

"Thanks." Maddy smiled.

"Ready for the next one?" Kendall yelled.

"Yep!" Maddy yelled back. Kendall swung her arm around, and the ball came out of her hand. But this time, a lot faster. Maddy swung a little to early and missed. She wasn't looking when the ball slammed into her face. Or her left eye. "AAUGH!" Maddy yelled at the top of her lungs. Kendall came running over,

"You okay?" She worried.

"Yeah, is it bad?" Maddy looked up.

"Ahhh." Kendall winced. Maddy's eyes was black, purple, green, swollen and throbbing. "Uhh no not at all." Kendall lied.

"Yeah right, when you give people shiners there ugly." Maddy said.

"Yeah... You're right."

"Lets go home." Maddy said.

"C'mon." Kendall helped her up. They walked to the Drilvosky house, for once, since her parents are on vacation. And Maddy was staying with them.

_Later_

"Awwww, Maddy it was just your time to get a shiner." Julie said.

"I get one every season. But this year, I got it before the season even started." Maddy stated.

"New Record!" Kendall joked.

"Here." Ally Jay gave her frozen peas. "I didn't think you wanted broccoli." Ally Jay smiled.

"You know me so well." Maddy smirked. Julie was flipping through channels on tv when she came across reruns of The Big Bang Theory. "Change it to the Big Bang Theory!" Maddy shouted.

"Bossy much?" Julie joked and changed the channel.

"Change it, this episode's on all the time." Maddy sighed.

"There is nothing on!" Ally Jay yelled.

"Then how about we do something productive?" Julie said.

"Why don't you just go back to your room and read?" Ally Jay said.

"I've read all of my books." Julie replied.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Kendall bursted out.

"Lets go crash Emily's house!" Ally Jay said.

"Why not?" Maddy said.

"C'mon!" Julie jumped over the couch. Ally Jay, Julie, Maddy and, Kendall all walked to Emily's house. Maddy still had the bag of peas over her eyes. Emily and Tommy lived about twelve houses down. "I wonder what it's like living with only two people.." Julie wondered.

"Quieter." Maddy commented.

"Boringer." Ally Jay added.

"That's not a word." Julie said.

"Yes it is."

"No." Kendall added, "It's more boring, not boringer."

"You know English is not my subject!" Ally Jay mentioned.

"No kidding..." Kendall mumbled. They were at Tommy and Emily's front door. Kendall went to knock, when Ally Jay just opened the door.

"Thanks for knocking. Tommy greeted.

"It's my sisters house, I should be able to walk in whenever I want." Ally Jay shrugged.

"Shes gotta point..." Julie said.

"Whatev- Whoa! Maddy what happened to your eye?" Tommy asked.

"Softball... Duh!" Emily came downstairs.

"Exactly." Maddy pointed to Emily.

"Kendall?" She asked Maddy.

"Who else?" Kendall butted in, "But even though I gave Maddy a black eye, I still love her!" Kendall hugged her.

"I love you too..." Maddy sighed back.

* * *

**Okay, first off when they said I love you, its not in that way! It's in a friendly, loving, best friend kinda way. Oh and first one shot! Yay! Make sure to review! I will be updating 'What Life is Like Now' sometime this week. I don't own Emily or Ally Jay, or Julie. But I do own Kendall and Maddy,( their descriptions are on my profile. Check 'em out!) I don't own the absolutely amazing show, the Big Bang Theroy either. Please Review!**


End file.
